deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Malia Sanche
Common Statistics''' '' First name: Malia mah LEE ah ''Last Name: ''Sanche san-che Clan name: ''' '''Race: ''Ghostwise hin'' Age: ''28 '' ''Height: ''2'4" ''Weight: 24.1 pounds '' Hair: Black Skin Tone: copper brown' '' '''Skin Texture: Rough, fine Eye Color: ''Dark brown to the point of almost being black.'' ''Accent: ''Unrecogniceable. Recognizable Features: Spoken Languages: Common, Hin, Abyssal Left or Right Handed: ''Right ' '''Deity:' Null Class: ''Cleric'' ''Alignment: Neutral Evil '''Relatives: 'Family and Friends are descreased '' 'Base Ability Scores' '' Strength (13): Her somewhat wild childhood, and later weapon training has given her a toned and lean body. The tendency'' to use heavy plate armour instead of lighter armour in combat hasn't been without benefits. '' Dexterity (10): Contrary to her size Malia has never been very lithe as most of her kin usually is, although she isn't clumsy either. ' Constitution (10): Malia is neither prone to illness nor overly resistant, just of averag e health. Intelligence (14): Bright of mind, Malia is...eccentric, so to speak, in her delusional mind. Wisdom (15): Although she is at the brink of insanity (perhaps already beyond), she still has simple common sense and at times she has shown moments of clarity, though those moments are uncommon. Malia also has a strong will and can be quite stubborn. Charisma (14): ''She is quite attractive, cute and can be charming when she want to be (or sometime when she don't want it).'' '' ''Statistics Skills: Concentration: Heal: Lore: Spellcraft: Disable Trap: Open Lock: Feats: ''General Character Information '' ''Appearance '' Malia is a petite slim girl, standing only 2'4" tall with an average weight of 24.1 pounds. Her body is lean and athletic. She has dyed her black hair with white streaks so the colours makes a pattern of layered semi-circles.'' '' The hair flows down to just below the shoulders and it's in a usual state of disarray with small twigs, leaves or grass in it. ' She usually wears a heavy armour and cloak in natural colours made to blend into the background. A blue scarf is tied around her waist where a morningstar and small dagger hangs. ''Personality''' '' ''Relationships '' ''Background '' Malia grew up within the Earthwood forest in a small hin community where she had a normal, somewhat bland childhood. '' So ''she usually had to make her own fun, which she sometime got in trouble for. She was quite the mischivious little imp. '' ''Though, in 1372 DR, in her late teens Malia's mischivious behaivour caused her to accidentally break the clans sacredtoken, '' as she was tumbling down a hill after having stumbled over a root while running. When it became known, although it was an accident, Amara, the clan leader, gave Malia a quest as atonement for her crime. ''However to be fair, since it had been an accident, Amara gave her an accommodating quest to travel to the south of Chondalwoods forest and deliver a letter for Amara to a distant relative. When Malia had accomplished that she was to return home and talk to Amara, to let her know she had completed the quest. She said farewell to her friends and family before departing on the quest, it would be a long journey she had before her. '' Since it was the first time she was travelling outside her clan's homeland, Malia naturally was caustious and suspicious of other people, so she kept out of sight of other travellers and stayed at the side of the roads.' ' ''Her journey lead through Ilmwatch to Telflamm, where she took a ship toward Velprintalar in Aglarond. From there she sailed along the coast, from city to city, of the Sea of Fallen Stars. She found herself enjoying the open sea and working on a ship, so she sailed with the crew of the Albatross for about two years untill they reached the city of Samra. Her wanderlust satisfied and goal reached she said farewell to the crew of the Albatross, and departed the ship to travel south into the Chondalwoods. It took her a months time to find the hin clan's community within the southern part of the forest, after she had delivered the letter to Amara's relatives she stayed a days time to rest before saying goodbye to return home. The journey home went without much trouble and took only a few months to travel. Though the sight that awaited her at home she'd never have could imagined, a trail of destruction and death. The once mischivious and carefree hin felt her heart break, she wandered amoung the ruined houses and dead bodies dispirited. She don't know how many hours she wandered about in a state of shcck, only that at some point she had fallen to the ground crying untill she passed out from exhaustion. ----- Malia awakened to find a heavy, ice cold mist covering the ground as wisps of smoke crawling across the landscape in the dusk. She rubbed her head as she rose up and looked around, then shivered and drew the cloak around herself, 'H-how long did i sleep?' she muttered softly, to no one in particularly. ----- '' '' 'Important Items, and Lore' Claw of the Reaver: Item: Masterwork Morningstar Description: This overly huge morningstar is the most precious item Malia posseses, not because of the item itself, but because it's the only thing she has left of her family. It was her fathers weapon and is some sort of family heirloom, the size making this quite odd, as it's full height is roughly as tall as the petite hin and requires her to use it with two hands. The hilt of the weapon is beautifuly carved in an unknown black wood and shaped like the body of a dragon, where the front is going up to where the chain is attached as if the dragon's claw is the spiked metal ball, hanging at the end of the chain, ready to strike out at foes. The length of the chain+spiked ball equals the shaft of the hilt, so when folded (and tied together), a strong hin can carry it around without dragging it along the ground or falling over it. The spikes on the morningstars head are curved slightly, like a hook on a fishing rod, to do extra damage to victims of it. ''OOC Information '' Malia's Goals - (For DM's): ''-Seek revenge against Zhengyi and his armies for the massecre that was done to her village.'' ''-Find out more about her deity Null and become more experienced in her new role as priestess.'' -Destroy any corporeal undead on sight, by any means necessary. (She hates them, blaming them for the death of her family and friends) Category:PC